


the eye of the storm

by MonroseMeadows



Series: Watch_Dogs [1]
Category: Watch_Dogs, Wrencus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroseMeadows/pseuds/MonroseMeadows
Summary: The blonde looked around, and gasped when he located a set of rusted-up escape stairs near an apartment building. He took a quick leap and dashed forward, clasping his bony finger around the thin material, and pushed his body in an upward fashion, releasing the hold once his feet had regained their balance. He was close to breathing a sigh of relief, if it wasn't for a sudden gust of wind grabbing the edges of the supports, effortlessly tearing them out of their secured places in the cement. Without giving it a second thought, the blonde pushed his foot up against the bricked wall, loading all of his body weight on to it, and twisting his core quick enough to find leverage on the roof's edge. As he hoisted himself up to safety, the staircase was sent crashing down to the street below."Fuck, fuck.. FUCK!" Was all he managed to utter, before jumping to his feet and covering more of the roof's surface area.





	the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I am very European, and though my English is generally OK, no-one is above making the occasional error. And thus, spelling- and grammatical errors can and probably have a likelihood of appearing throughout my works. I always try to proof-read before I upload, but even the faintest of mistakes can slip past my radar. With that out of the way, lets move on.
> 
> History: Remember two and a half weeks ago, when I absolutely fell in love with Aiden Pearce? Don't get me wrong --Aiden is still cute as a button and he should be protected -- but not too long after having revealed to my friends how late I was to actually sitting down and playing WATCH_DOGS myself, one of my fellow shippers introduced me to WRENCH. Also known as one of the main protagonists from the second installment of the WATCH_DOGS series. I thought I loved Aiden, but Goddamn, if WRENCH wasn't such a sweet, fragile soul .. First time I watched the trailer of the game, I immediately fell in love with his attire and dressage. Throwing in his loose-cannon attitude was a bonus but.. Then my perception of this character changed when a recommended video popped up, with the title reading: 'Wrench unmasked - Watchdogs 2', and naturally, following my curiosity, I clicked on the video and watched the sadness that coated those 8 minutes. It broke my heart seeing Wrench outside of his character, and his silence during the ending scene with Marcus .. My maternal instincts arose, i think.. I just wanted to reach through that screen and cuddle that bundle of sadness and anarchy. So yeah, that pretty much sums it up. How I found WRENCH and why I will never let him go again.
> 
> Extra: I tend to analyze certain characters I want to use in my works of fiction, before I actually sit down to write. The obvious reason being to maintain the realism in my representation of said character. I'm one of those people who gets easily annoyed by continuity errors and seeing characters act .. well, uncharacteristic. So, to combat my perfectionism while suffering from this, I try my best to learn as much as I can about a character's mannerisms, their style of speech, and their view on the world. It is not an easy thing to do, however, it's the least I can do to calm my own self-criticism. I hope I did Wrench some justice.. Love me, Wrench! - that was a joke, not really, yes it was, noitwasnt, kthanksbye.

"Holy fucking shit!" Wrench yelped, jumping up in his leather chair. The goggles attached to his mask's mouth-constraint, displaying a visible **o   O** \- while he relished in the moment of silence in between the sounds of load rumbling. A loud crash in the skies above, sent the man's screwdriver-wielding hand down to meet the wooden surface of his trusty workbench. A pair of blue eyes under the mask, darting across the room in search of cover, just in case.. _Just in case, yeah_. Howling wind gaining in velocity and range, tugged at the dented and in-paint-covered metal garage door. Wrench tightened the grip he had on the small Phillips-head screwdriver in his trembling hand. The outdated -- and in desperate need of being stripped of its few remaining usable parts -- circuit-board glowing under the faint light emitted by a small desk lamp - now left forgotten, and struck with a man's rusty screwdriver, in a sudden registration of another crash not too far outside of the garage. 

" _Shiiit_ ... She's coming for me!" He spoke between ragged breaths, and ducked down below the workbench. As he let his beloved mask go through the motions of sampling available emoticons, to find one fit for the facial motion its owner currently displayed -- said owner drew in a sharp breath, before letting his head fall back, and against the wooden confines of the workbench. The mask finally settled with a simple, though often used ** >    < **. 

A familiar voice sprung to life over the radio, the signal being a scrambled mess of 3 receiver's internal struggles to maintain connection. _Why were reception towers always constructed out in the open and left naked to the seasons mother nature was a bit too willing to cycle through_? Wrench poked his hooded head out from behind the nearest leg of the workbench, and located the MS-DOS application displayed on a fear-inducing, powerhouse of a computer system in the back of the garage. Man, the history painted on its square shape .. Not easily topped by its origin story. A successful theft from an old military base, fuck, he really had gambled his life to acquire this monstrous piece of old-school technology, hadn't he? Yet despite that adrenaline birthing memory, he imagined an approving hand patting him on the back for remembering to grace it with speech recognition software. Though not as advanced as the one built into his mask, it got the job done. To some extend. Showcasing lines of speech that failed to get picked up by the reception towers spread throughout the vast surface of San Francisco. 

**Wrench, two powerlines just gave out.**  
device=[drive:][path]errormessage [/k] [/r]   
**Your systems still got power? Nasty accident down at main.**  
device=[drive:]errormessage [Pn;..PL; Pc [path]errormessage [/k] [/r]  
 **Shit is getting real out the-**  
\--errormessage -- 001 5101 0150 001 500 504 -- checksum invalid / redirect command  
 **Going out there to check up on-**  
errormessage [command unknown] [Connection lost] analysis of bootdriver C://  
Connection input found > initiating 5%

It sure got the job done to some extend, alright.. Wrench shook his head at the instability of the computer's hardware -- the many hours he just knew he would devote to fixing all of it -- that damn perfectionism of his, surely the bane of his existence in the long run. Not much of what that software had managed to capture, easy to decipher.. Most of it left open for interpretation. The hooded hacker closed the distance between himself and said computer by crawling on all fours through the garage. "Talk to me, baby." He muttered, as he brought a hand up to the computer's bulky built-in monitor. Man, the good old, golden era of technology. The beauty it held, so precious.. His fingers traced the display monitor's curves, before he decided to snap out of it and return to what it was that said monitor had for him. "Two power lines gave out .. A sweet and caring mention of my well being.. " The man paused to allow his mask to translate his current expression to a rapidly blinking **^    ^** ,  then continued. "Car crash, damn, shit did get real.." Shortly he gave the decimal number recognition error a shake of the head, then continued reading. "Going out there..? Are you some fucking sick pain-loving wacko?" 

The blonde paused again for a moment to reconsider his spoken words, then a smirk broke out on his thin lips. "We're friends for a reason." His face then dropped and shielded blue eyes trailed back to the monitor. "He's going out there .. Marky Mark, you fucking idiot! Not cool, not cool, not cool, sir.." 

An ear piercing growl unleashed itself mere centimeters away from the garage door, causing Wrench to nearly jump a hole through the cemented roof. _Fucking metals .. Stop flirting with electric current!_  The young adult checked the back pockets of his worn jeans, then readjusted the hood of his trademark DedSec attire. "Man, I really don't .. I don't wanna go out there." He whimpered against the soft leather touch that coated his lips on occasion, thrown off guard by, yet another, loud crash thundering too close for comfort. In an agitated manner, or perhaps just a mildly nervous one, Wrench jumped from one leg onto the other, waving his arms around in incomprehensible motions. Every cell in his body told him otherwise, but he had made up his mind. 

Heck, he was willing to take a wave of skin-torching electricity to the core, if that meant it would give Marcus enough time to find some kind of shelter. Why the fuck did he go out there? Oh God, that little shit.. Drawing in an amount of air larger than his lungs could handle, the hooded hacker broke into fits of coughing and wheezing - his balled fist roaming his bony chest in an attempt of bringing it some relief in pressure. Groaning at the newfound layers of saliva that coated the insides of his mask, the blonde pushed up the bottom layer of the garage door, and swiftly moved under it. Giving it a final glance as it charged back down to the pavement behind him -- He was going to die tonight, of that he was certain.

Heavy amounts of rain crashed down onto his small frame, and instinctively he had reached for his prized possession -- covering the spike-ridden mask with a set of slender arms. "Fucking great.." He mumbled, already feeling the immense pressure of raging winds pressing down on him -- the electric current alive in the thick air surrounding him, not thinking of letting go of its building atmosphere-altering weight. The rapid movements of the falling raindrops impairing his vision, keeping him from figuring out whether the power lines that had remained standing, were still of any use at the moment. The never-ending addition of water to the thin poly-textured screen of his phone, preventing him from even accessing the right amount of software to hack into surrounding surveillance towers, or their sister-cameras for that matter. Thank God, Josh had oped the brilliant idea of installing a back-up generator to the hackerspace, otherwise he wouldn't even have received Marcus' idiotic addition of danger, in this already death-bringing storm. 

Marcus' apartment wasn't too far from his current location, but knowing the man, Wrench knew better than to head straight for it. As they shared, free-running and parkouring was a beloved hobby -- and it wasn't likely for his friend to take the main paths. The blonde looked around, and gasped when he located a set of rusted-up escape stairs near an apartment building. He took a quick leap and dashed forward, clasping his bony finger around the thin material, and pushed his body in an upward fashion, releasing the hold once his feet had regained their balance. He was close to breathing a sigh of relief, if it wasn't for a sudden gust of wind grabbing the edges of the supports, effortlessly tearing them out of their secured places in the cement. Without giving it a second thought, the blonde pushed his foot up against the bricked wall, loading all of his body weight on to it, and twisting his core quick enough to find leverage on the roof's edge. As he hoisted himself up to safety, the staircase was sent crashing down to the street below.

"Fuck, fuck.. FUCK!" Was all he managed to utter, before jumping to his feet and covering more of the roof's surface area. Stray flyers and politics-based posters were thrown about near his feet, and the closest thing to him were surrounding power lines -- not exactly the safest of areas to be in, but it had to do. He pushed his hood down a little, wiping some of the building droplets of water that had gathered on his forehead and the rim of his mask, then pulled the dark fabric back in place. Fuck, he really was going to die tonight.

A backwards jump, ending in a semi-muscular built body coming to a halt next to a fenced off area. Water rapidly seeping down the nape of his neck, and colored the curvature of his facial bone-structure as he stood there for a moment, scanning the area he now found himself in. San Francisco was being punished by Mother Nature's wrath, and he knew he had to get the hell out of there -- as soon as possible! Gravel cracked under his fast-moving heels, forced to change directions as a garbage bin was easily lifted and swayed down in front of his very feet. Man, even Mother Nature had her off days.. Marcus' rolled sideways, only to jump back on his feet and making a move toward an alleyway near. He was grateful for the area being mostly closed off, and shielded by protective barriers. Though the plastic material was fragile, it was all he had. Once more, he let his dark eyes wander, his brow crushed under the finding of, what remained of, a fire exit staircase. "Shit, man.." He spoke under his breath, realizing that roof had been rendered inaccessible. 

"Listen up, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but.. If we both gave it a chance, we might find we have more in common than we initially thought."

Marcus' head shot up, vaguely taking in the sound of a man's voice in the distance. He left his cover, taking a few careful steps forward, to be pushed back against the barrier wall of a garbage container. 

"I might look like a freak of nature, but .. doesn't that indirectly mean that you created me? And .. In that case, you fucking suck! Couldn't you have spent a little more time on the likes of me?  
I find that rude and selfish."

A smile found its way to the black hacker's lips, and with a short nod of the head, he had found the origin of that sassy voice. A moment of pleasantry, soon cut short by the realization of owner of said voice, to be positioned in the midst of this mess. Marcus climbed the large container, jumping onto one of the small plastic visors hung above a small apartment building's roof, and drew breath before leaping off and barely touching the edge of a nearby supporting column. With the possibility of losing grip due to the crashing rain, he spared no time in bringing his lower body closer, and pushing himself up the length of the column, and falling down hard on to the cemented roof - and upon looking around, he found Wrench standing in the fucking eye of the storm. He ducked down when another loud crash thundered in the skies, turning his head back toward Wrench after. 

"Yo, Wrench! Stop taunting her, man! This isn't the time to get sassy with Mother Nature!"

Said man turned around quickly, and despite the distance between both men rendering Marcus' unable to read the expression on the man's mask, he caught a glimpse of the blonde jumping up in joy, followed up by him waving his arms around wildly. Running a variety of options to reach Wrench through his mind, Marcus' train of thoughts reached for a sudden and violent brake when one of the power lines swinging dangerously close to the roof, got severed and was pushed down in a direct line. Marcus' jumped up, an arm reached forward, self-aware of just how futile that movement had been, as he watched some of the severed cables wrap themselves around the length of Wrench's tall frame, pulling it in a downward fashion with its own downfall. 

"WRENCH!"


End file.
